


Too Late

by watergator



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Character Death, Fluff and Angst, One Shot Collection, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:39:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They thought it would be a simple, calm night out... No one expected it to turn into total disaster...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late

Four silhouettes graced the New York City skyline, making no noise, apart from the gushing wind that flew past them as they ran with speed. Leo came to a halt on a building’s roof, holding up a hand to signal to his brothers behind him to stop. The three other turtles slowed down, eventually, standing next to Leo as he stood on the edge, getting a good look at the city from their fantastic view. There was only the faint sound of panting before the youngest freckled turtle spoke up,  
“What now boss?” He said as he regained his breath,  
“Trainings over, lets head home” Leo said, turning to face his brothers, a proud smile, stretched across his face.  
There hadn’t been much trouble lately and training had been getting better and better over the last few weeks, which Leo liked. Everything seemed to be going smoothly, Leo thought.  
“I could run all night!” Donnie exclaimed, as the brothers began to make their way back home to the sewers.  
“You think you could go that long without your laptop?” Raphael joked, giving his immediate younger brother a nudge with his elbow,  
“Whatever Raph” Donnie laughed.  
Leo looked at his little perfect family, ever since Splinter had died last year, he thought everything would fall apart but everything seemed to be doing okay. They were still together, still brothers. Leo’s thoughts were interrupted when he heard a distant clatter. He could hear his brothers quiet banter and quickly shushed them. Leo gave them the look, the one they knew and the immediately drew their weapons, in a stance, ready to fight. Leo signalled them to follow him, which they did. Then out of nowhere, about 30 foot soldiers, made themselves clear as they approached the four turtles.  
Leo drew his swords menacingly. He silently cursed, they were having a good night and these bozos weren’t going to ruin it. Scowling at them he charged towards them, hearing the battle cries of his brothers behind him, knowing that they too we in battle now. The silent night was soon filled with grunts and sound of metal against metal. Leo looked to his side where he heard the familiar sound of whooshing nunchakus. Mikey gave him a encouraging smile before bringing his weapon onto the enemies head. What was I worried about? Leo thought, they defiantly had this, they were at the top of their game, they were trained ninjas, they were doing so well, they were-  
“AHHHH”  
A pain filled scream interrupted Leo’s thoughts.  
He twirled around to see Michelangelo, on his knees, grunting. That’s when Leo saw it. The sword protruding from his baby brother’s stomach. The sword had pierced through his plastron and into his body. Leos grip on his katana’s got tighter as his whole body shook with rage. He saw the foot soldier that was standing mere inches away from Mikey, about to remove the sword, but Leo saw red. He heard Donnie call his name once he had seen what was happening. He heard Raph’s famous battle cry of pure rage, but Leo was there before Raph. It was so fast, the foot soldier never saw the blade that made contact with his neck. His head made a loud and gruesome, ‘THUD!’ when hitting the ground, followed by another thud as his body followed. The rage subsided as Leo calmed his breathing, before turning to his brother on the floor. He knew it was bad. It was really bad,  
“Mikey?” He said in a wobbly tone, he couldn’t cry, not now.  
“L-Leo?” Mikey whispered, before going into a coughing fit. Leo turned him on his side, resting his head in his lap. A trickle of blood formed from his mouth and Leo quickly wiped it away. Leo felt a warm feeling in his legs. He looked down, horrified to see that he was now sitting in Mikey’s blood. He held back the urge to puke. The smell, oh god. He tried to ignore the fact that his baby brothers life was spilling onto the ground around him as Mikey let out soft sobs.  
“Shh it’s okay Mike” Leo said, rocking him slightly.  
The sound of his brothers fighting became a blur as he focused on his brother, practically dying in his arms.  
“Leo?” Mikey said, his once baby blue eyes had turned dull grey. Leo felt a lump form in his throat.  
“Yeah buddy?” Leo said quietly, still slightly rocking him, he wasn’t sure if it were to comfort Mikey or himself.  
“I-I did good?” the smaller turtle asked with a childlike manner. Leo felt his heart break in two.  
“You’re the best, Mikey, you did good” Leo said, sniffling back tears so desperately.  
Big fat tears rolled down Mikey’s pale freckled face, he painfully turned his head to see his other brothers fighting off the last few foot soldiers,  
“I love you all” Mikey said sadly,  
“And I’ll miss you all” Mikey said, this time is sounded like the air was being sucked out of him.  
“Hey, don’t talk like that!” Leo panicked,  
“Don’s gonna get you all fixed up! “Leo said, a smile cracking onto his face,  
Mikey took Leo’s hand in his own, and gave him the smile that everyone loved. If it wasn’t for the glazed over, distant look on his eyes, Leo would be smiling a genuine smile back but he knew that Mikey was hurting.  
“Not this time chief” Mikey coughed again, shaking in Leo’s grasp.  
“Stay with me bro!” Leo said, squeezing Mikey’s hand,  
Mikey looked up at Leo one last time before squeezing his hand back, a small voice spoke,  
“I will always be with you, all of you” And with that, Mikey’s blue eyes shut, his grip on Leo’s hand became limp and he was still. Leo shook. He couldn’t hold it back anymore and his scream pierced the silent night. Mikey’s lifeless body lie there, it looked as if he were asleep. Sobs escaped from the pit of his stomach as he clutched onto his baby brother as if he would come back.  
A hand on his shoulder made Leo violently flinch, his eyes, wild with terror, only for it to be Donnie. The foot soldiers were gone. Leo felt Raph pick him up to his feet. The once warm blood that covered his legs now felt numb. He could see Raph’s mouth moving but he heard no words. Just white noise. He could hear the distant panicked mumble from Donnie, something about he was gonna save Mikey. But Leo knew it was too late. Raph’s strong hands were placed firmly on Leo’s shoulders. It was too late for Raph to help. Leo felt the warm salty tears sting against his numb face; he looked up at Raph who was still yelling something. He too had tears falling freely from his face. He looked down at his two youngest brothers. One was trying desperately to hold back anymore blood that was leaking out of the already dead brother. It was too late for Donnie to save him. He looked at Mikey’s face; he looked so peaceful, almost as if he were sleeping. He felt a sting of pain wash through him, his memories reminding him of what had happened in the last five minutes. It was too late for Leo to do anything. It was too late. Too late.


End file.
